A telecommunication system may include components connected via communication cables such as copper or fiber optic cables. Communication cables include connectors, such as RJ-45 jacks and RJ-45 connectors, for forming electrical or data connections. RJ-45 connections can be used for both data communications and for powering remote devices. For cases in which current provided to a powered device is high, arcing can occur when an electrical connection between a connector in the powered device and a connector in a cable from a powering device is broken. Arcing can damage or degrade the performance of the contacts in one or both of the connectors.